Injection-molding systems for making molded items often include an injection molding machine, mold plates, and a hot-runner assembly containing a heated manifold that distributes molten material to a set of injection nozzles that are formed separately from the manifold and engaged therewith by suitable means. A hot-runner manifold typically includes body-defining melt channels extending between one or more melt-channel inlets and melt-channel outlets that are in communication with the nozzles. Each injection nozzle, which may be of either a valve-gated type or a hot-tip type, injects one or more molten materials into a mold cavity (or cavities) of a mold through a gate located proximate the injection end of the nozzle. The parts of conventional hot-runner assemblies are fabricated individually and then assembled by skilled technicians.